


Huskify your life

by Loethlin



Series: A fan walks into a meta cafe... [5]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover, Cult of Cthulhu, Gen, Humor, Kink Meme, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches from the beyond. Response to crossover drabble prompt on Mass Effect Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huskify your life

" _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn,_ ” intoned the robed silhouette.

 Darkness was only brightened by several candles, but it was just enough to see the shadows stir in the middle of the circle. The cultists raised their hands up eagerly, awaiting His coming.

 The shadows fluttered and fled as the blue light shone brighter and brighter.

 The luminosity was blinding, so much so the hooded people in the room covered their eyes. It was to be expected, after all, they did just call upon the mind of one of The Old Ones.

 “BWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRMMMMMM!”

 The cultists cowered.

 “ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!”


End file.
